Coming soon
---- Upcoming World of Warcraft related content. ---- See also: Patches, Category:Coming Soon, Known issues Official Information *See: Battleplan Vol. 4 (previous Battleplans: Battleplan Vol. 3, Battleplan Vol. 2, Battleplan Vol. 1) *See also: Under Development page on WorldofWarcraft.com. Compilation of Known Information A frequently updated list of known info, by Schwick of the EU forums *See Schwick's: Info About Expansion Upcoming Changes right|Watch for Falling Polygons 2.0.4 Released! See 2.0.4. Later * PvP ** New Feature: Siege Weapons ** Battlegrounds Matching * Events ** More world events and holidays ** World Event: The Wild Hunt * Areas ** Dungeon: Uldum - Entrance can be found in the southern portion of Tanaris. ** Instance, Zone, or Continent: Emerald Dream ** Instance, Zone, or Continent: Maelstrom ** Type Unknown: Timbermaw Hold - in Azshara ** Continent: Undermine **Continent: Northrend *** Instance: Icecrown Citadel ** Hyjal * Localization * Battleground: Azshara Crater - at Forlorn Ridge * Player Housing Classes and Spells Rated by Likelihood: 1-5 (5 = almost confirmed, 1 = little/no news/mostly speculation) * Hero Classes - 1 ** Potentially might be re-worked as a hero quest. *** Jonathan LeCraft, Blizzard game designer: "There were a few systems that we weren't able to complete that we did think were going to be good; for example the hero quest was something we wanted to put in, but we just didn't have the resources." http://www.pro-g.co.uk/pc/wow_the_burning_crusade/preview-308.html ** Mentioned early on, but no news since. Has since been removed from the "Under Development" page on WorldofWarcraft.com. *** '"We are still interested in alternate character advancement, but the term 'Hero Class' should probably be discarded. There is way too much expectation carried in the words. The theories and ideas that have been aimed towards alternate character advancement will not likely take the form of 'new classes' and player speculation on such things is fairly divergent from what design ideas have been discussed." -Tseric on 15/06/06 Link to Thottbot archive *** '"At current there are no plans to implement Hero classes or siege weapons. I know how people were hoping for and expecting these things to be added in but focus and ideas have changed. *** '''The thing to understand about those ideas is they were stated relatively early on when there were a lot of other concepts being juggled. It just so happens that these couple of concepts don't fit in with the current plans for World of Warcraft. *** '''Believe me when I say I was hoping for some nice ballistae myself." -Nethaera on 30/06/06 *** The thread the above post from Nathaera was made in was deleted at roughly 4:30 PM PST that same day. Nathaera responded to a different thread with: "Hero classes have not been canceled. My newness has bitten me on the rearend. After talking to Ordinn I was informed that there is no new news on this and things are still on the table. I apologize for the misunderstanding and you may commence with the floggings." * Spell: Mage: Invisibility - 5 ** Blizz has been working on it since it was pulled in Beta. ** Confirmed in the Aug. 28, 2006 announcement by Blizzard as a new level 68 spell. * Spell: Mage: Summon Water Elemental - 5 ** Confirmed in the Aug. 28, 2006 announcement by Blizzard as a new spell available via a new Frost talent. The talent requires 40 points in Frost talents. * Spell: Shaman: Bloodlust - 5 ** It was pulled in Beta for being too powerful. *** As of Aug. 28, 2006, official announcement on the World of Warcraft website have affirmed that Bloodlust will be introduced as a level 64 spell in the expansion, The Burning Crusade. "Bloodlust" is the Horde name of the spell. "Heroism" is the Alliance name. The spells are functionally identical. Unconfirmed Rated by Likelihood: 1-5 (5 = almost confirmed, 1 = little/no news/mostly speculation) * Continent:Northrend - 4 ** (probably part of its own expansion pack) ** Ulduar - On Northrend ** Azjol-Nerub - 4 (will probably be added with Northrend, whenever that happens) ** Icecrown - 4 (will probably be added with Northrend, whenever that happens) * Grim Batol - 3 - Wetlands * Dalaran - 3 - Just east of Silverpine - will probably be an instance. * Pandaria - 3 - A legendary place of bamboo forests and the mysterious Pandaren of the Pandaren Empire located "across the western seas ... on an island" * Zin-Azshari - 3 ** When used as a proper noun, Zin-Azshari refers to the capital city of night elf society during Queen Azshara's reign. http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/361.xml ** The backstory exists, seems very likely, but also pretty far off. * Nazjatar - 3 ** The Naga capital city near or in the maelstrom.. *** Nazjatar at BlizzCon, along with Northrend in a panel discussion as something they were dedicated to doing as a future expansion. Worldofwar.net has video of this on their site in wow2.wmv * Gilneas - 2 - South of the Greymane Wall in Silverpine Forest. ** (signposts in-game; but peninsula does not exist; Blizzard noted that they 'forgot about Gilneas' at Blizzcon.) ** (doesn't appear on the maps, but it exists in Warcraft lore) * Zul'Dare - 2 - Island in Baradin Bay. Controlled by Gilneas. Most possibly troll island. * Kul Tiras - 2 - Kul Tiras built mighty fleets of merchant vessels were built and they sailed throughout the seas in search of exotic goods to trade and sell. ** Could possibly be added when Gilneas or Kul Tiras is added. * Alcaz Island - 1 - A small island near Dustwallow Marsh - Already expanded once for the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj event. * Tirisfal Grove - 2 - Near Tirisfal Glades, west of Undercity, North of Silverpine. * The Vault - In Stormwind 1 * Old Ironforge - Under Ironforge 1 Also see: http://www.blizzplanet.com/modules.php?action=Content&pa=showpage&pid=144 Blizzplanet's archive on unreleased zones. From Outside Sources Rated by Likelihood: 1-5 (5 = almost confirmed, 1 = little/no news/mostly speculation) *Valgarde Hall - 1 **Concept art exists in Art of World of Warcraft book. *Idrassil - 1 **Concept art exists in Art of World of Warcraft book. *Magic Mountain - 1 **Concept art exists in Art of World of Warcraft book. *Undersea Hills - 1 **Concept art exists in Art of World of Warcraft book. *The Twisting Nether - 2 **Concept art exists in Art of World of Warcraft book. *Emerald Paradise - 1 **Concept art exists in Art of World of Warcraft book. *Knight's Hollow - 1 **Concept art exists in Art of World of Warcraft book. *Crystalline Cave - 1 **Concept art exists in Art of World of Warcraft book. Other stuff Books, comics, games, and other Warcraft-related merchandise. *Book: Sunwell Trilogy: Ghostlands - At this rate, some time in 2007. *Book: Rise of the Horde - December 2006 Category:Coming Soon Category:Gameplay